


Save the Whales

by thorstymilkshake



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: @whalefact, Boating Trip, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Destiny's Bounty, F/M, Gen, True facts about orcas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorstymilkshake/pseuds/thorstymilkshake
Summary: The gang is out and about in Puget Sound and they just might learn an important lesson or two.Or:They thought their friend was eaten by a sea monster. what happens next will warm your heart





	Save the Whales

As they were crossing Boundary Pass, the crew of the Destiny’s Bounty heard a loud splash off the starboard.

“What was that?” cried Jay. “Was it a sea monster? Oh no, it’s probably coming to kill us!”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Jay,” said Cole. “No sea monster is a match for my spinjitzu.” He waved his scythe for dramatic effect.

“Would that even work in the water?” Kai asked skeptically.

“I know my lightning spinjitzu wouldn’t work in the water. It would electrocute all the fish! I like seafood, but I don’t like seafood that much!” Jay wailed. “So I guess we’ll all just die then!”

“Look! There’s the sea monster!” Kai pointed at a large black dorsal fin rising out of the water.

Jay screamed.

“Ninja, for the good of Ninjago, you may need to rethink your definition of a sea monster,” said Sensei Wu, appearing out of nowhere.

“Sensei Wu!” the ninja exclaimed. It was almost as if he had appeared out of nowhere!

“First of all, sensei, we’re not in Ninjago. We’re in Puget Sound,” Cole pointed out.

“No one asked you, Cole,” Sensei Wu responded.

“Second, what does that mean?”

But Sensei Wu did not answer Cole’s question. He disappeared into a puff of steam that smelled like jasmine tea. The ninjas didn’t question it because they didn’t care.

Nya walked onto the deck. “Guys, that’s not a sea monster. That’s an orca whale!”

“Aren’t they also called killer whales? Then wouldn’t that be a sea monster?” Jay said.

Nya shook her head. “Why are we dating again?”

“We all ask ourselves that every day,” said Cole.

“That’s not nice, Cole,” Jay told him.

“Humans are more of a threat to orcas than they are to us. The southern resident orcas, which are the orcas in this area, are very endangered!” Nya informed the clueless ninjas before her.

“Nya, I didn’t know you knew so much about whales,” Kai noted.

“I follow @whalefact on twitter, so I know so many whale facts. For example, did you know that whales are a lot like elephants, except for all the ways that they’re different?”

“No, we didn’t,” said all three ninja in unison. “That’s so interesting!”

“Wait a second. Only three ninja?” Nya questioned.

The three ninja looked at themselves carefully. Yep, there were only three of them.

“Where’s Zane?” Nya asked. The crew began to search for him.

Jay continued panicking. “What if he drowned? What if the orca ate him?”

“Zane can’t drown. He doesn’t breath, because he is a robot, remember?” Kai reminded Jay.

“But what about rust??”

“Another fun whale fact: orcas don’t eat humans. The southern resident whales mainly eat salmon.”

“What if the orca thought Zane was a salmon and then ate him???” Jay continued panicking.

“I wish an orca would eat me,” said the forgotten crewmember, Lloyd, quietly in his room while he cried. Alone.

“Another fun whale fact: whales would never stand you up, after promising not to let you down. They are kind and smart. So the orca probably didn’t eat Zane,” Nya said reassuringly.

“Wait!” cried Cole. “What’s that white spot on the orca’s back?”

“That’s called a saddle patch,” Nya said.

Kai gasped. “That’s no saddle patch! That’s Zane!”

The orca jumped out of the water magnificently. Sure enough, sitting on its back in his white ice ninja outfit, was Zane. He waved to them. The early November sun glittered on the waves and in the water droplets that flew into the air when the orca submerged, and then it leapt back into the air.

“It-it’s so beautiful,” Jay sobbed. “That’s no sea monster. That’s a sea friend.”

Sensei Wu appeared again, this time in a puff of oolong tea scented steam. “Have you learned your lesson now, ninjas?”

“I know I have,” Cole said. “You said we had to rethink our definition of sea monster. Whale, orcas definitely aren’t sea monsters! I guess your lesson was only sort of needlessly cryptic.”

“That’s right, Cole. And that’s why we won’t be fighting Lord Garmadon anymore. Southern resident orca whales are endangered. Say it with me, ninjas and Nya. What is our next mission?”

Zane joined in as the orca came above water again, and even Lloyd said it quietly from his solitude:

“Save the whales!”

**Author's Note:**

> anyways so for a marine science project I had to write a creative story about a boating trip in Puget Sound (which is the body of water in Washington state), so I was like what if it was lego ninjago and it had orcas in it and I turned this beauty in and would you believe it I got an A
> 
> this is literally so niche but peace out bitches hope you liked it


End file.
